1. Field
This invention relates generally to the production of biologically active proteins from genetically engineered mammalian cell lines. Specifically, the invention is concerned with cell selection method which enhances cell line productivity and a novel vector for increased expression of recombinant Factor VIII from mammalian cells.
2. Prior Art
Gene amplification is a strategy which has been broadly applied to increase protein production in mammalian cells. A transcription unit (cDNA) encoding a protein of interest is normally linked covalently to an amplifiable marker. The transcription unit and marker are then co-transfected into appropriate cells, followed by selection and amplification as discussed below.